Ducko McFli
When People ask what is the Hip Hop Scene like in Nashville, TN, many would tell you Ducko McFli is arguably one of the reasons why Nashville has a hip hop scene at all. A Natural Music enthusiast, Ducko began his career as a producer, developing his skills working with local talent. On any given day he could be found in or around record stores, digging through the crates and building his collection of music. Ducko soon developed a large vinyl library that any purist would die for, also sharpening his sample game which would be the very cause of the diversity shown through out his music. Ducko later emerged onto the spotlight having partnered with another aspiring rapper, Chancellor Warhol, forming a duo known as THE N.O.B.O.T.S. (No Other Band Offers This Sound) blending real hip hop rhymes, with pop & dubstep beats. A sound never heard before, and produced solely by Ducko, garnering mass appeal for the pair as they began to pack night clubs and performance halls all over town. After the success of that project, Ducko became well known for his production, and began working with emerging artist and companies through out the city offering up instrumentation for albums, sports videos, and advertisements. Still searching for his own sound he began releasing his “The Return of the Soul” instrumental mix tape series, which would later gain him state wide exposure after winning The Nashville Scene’s Best Hiphop instrumental album of the year. This would also lead in to his dive into beat battles as a way to become more aware of what his competion was up to. Teaming up with fellow Nashvile producer and long time friend SykSense the two entered the SoundTrack Beatbattle as THE FANS. The two would work together tirelessly, establishing an explosive chemistry and a mind blowing sound, winning them notoriety and trophies as beat battle champions! This ultimately lead to them meeting toronto based producer Boi-1da, who was experiencing a successful run of hits himself, tearing up the charts with records for mainstream artist DRAKE. The Fans soon signed a production deal with Boi-1da, giving ducko the mainstream access he needed to become a true hit maker. When asked what to name his crew, he reminded himself of the humble beginnings that developed his work ethic, affectionately naming the crew PUSH productions (Pray Until Something Happens). After gaining national exposure as a producer Ducko made the choice to change directions and begin focusing on a career as a artist. Putting possible production opportunities on hold Ducko took a leap of faith and released his debut project “KINGDUCK”. A collaboration project with fellow beat battle producer Chris King, the project was met with praise from local and national media ranging from Nashville Publication The Nashville Scene’s top 10 Rap Albums of the year to being featured on Nationally Syndicated blogs like “The Smoking Section” This afforded Ducko the opportunity to travel and learn amongst Hip Hop’s Elite during the Club Paradise Tour, featuring Drake, French Montana, 2Chainz, and more. This experience only fueled his hunger further, inspiring him to further push his own collective of artists as well as more diligently pursue the development of himself as an artist, and not just a producer. Ducko now has released his sophomore effort, entitled, The Return of The Real and its lead single entitled “The World”, standing in the spotlight, building his music empire, step by step by step. Category:Nashville Category:Emcee Category:Producer